KJIEYRTHOZDTOSCIGA
(0:05.0) Get your hands on his cash and (0:06.9) (0:10.4) While he was schemeing (0:11.8) I was beamin in the Beamer just beamin (0:14.5) Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin' (0:17.1) So I found another way to make him pay for it all (0:21.2) So I went (0:21.8) (0:22.4) To Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree (0:24.9) And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia (0:27.7) And as the cash box rang I thought everything away (0:32.1) (Oops) (0:32.6) There goes the dreams we used to say (oops) (0:35.3) There goes the time we spent away (oops) (0:37.9) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me (0:41.2) And thats worth that now (oops) (0:43.3) There goes the house we made a home (oops) (0:46.0) There goes you'll never leave me alone (oops) (0:48.9) For all the lies you told (0:50.8) This is what you owe (0:53.2) Hey Ladies (0:54.5) When your man wanna get buckwild (0:57.1) Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style (0:59.6) Get your hands on his cash and (1:01.5) spend it to the last dime (1:02.8) For all the hard times Oh (1:05.0) When you go then everything goes (1:07.8) From the crib to the ride and the clothes (1:10.4) So you better let him know that (1:12.2) If he messed up you gotta hit em up (1:14.6) (1:16.9) Get your hands on his cash and (1:18.8) (1:19.5) While he was braggin (1:21.1) I was coming down the hill and just draggin (1:23.6) All his pictures and his clothes in the bag and (1:26.3) Sold everything else till there was just nothin left (1:30.5) And I paid (1:31.9) All the bills about a month too late (1:34.4) It's a shame we have to play these games (1:37.3) The love we had just fades away, away (Oops) (1:42.1) There goes the dreams we used to say (oops) (1:44.8) There goes the time we spent away (oops) (1:47.4) There goes the love I had but you cheated on me (1:50.6) And thats worth that now (oops) (1:52.9) There goes the house we made a home (oops) (1:55.5) There goes you'll never leave me alone (oops) (1:58.1) For all the lies you told (2:00.0) This is what you owe (2:02.5) Hey Ladies (2:03.7) When your man wanna get buckwild (2:06.4) Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style (2:08.9) Get your hands on his cash (2:10.6) And spend it to the last dime (2:12.1) For all the hard times Oh (2:14.2) When you go then everything goes (2:16.9) From the crib to the ride and the clothes (2:19.7) So you better let him know that (2:21.5) If he messed up you gotta hit em up (2:23.8) Hey Ladies (2:25.0) When your man wanna get buckwild (2:27.7) Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style (2:30.3) Get your hands on his cash (2:31.8) And spend it to the last dime (2:33.4) For all the hard times Oh (2:35.6) When you go then everything goes (2:38.4) From the crib to the ride and the clothes (2:41.1) So you better let him know that (2:42.8) If he messed up you gotta hit em up (2:45.2) (2:46.0) All of the dreams you sold (2:48.8) Left me out in the cold (2:51.2) What happened to the days when we used to trust each other (2:56.5) And all of the things I sold (2:59.4) Will take you until you get old (3:02.1) To get 'em back without me (3:03.8) Cuz revenge is better than money you see... (3:10.9) (3:06.4) Hey Ladies (3:07.8) When your man wanna get buckwild (3:10.4) Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style (3:13.1) Get your hands on his cash (3:14.5) And (3:14.9) (3:17.5) Oh (3:18.3) When you go then everything goes (3:21.0) From the crib to the ride and the clothes (3:23.7) So you better let him know that (3:25.5) If he messed up you gotta hit em up (3:27.9) Hey Ladies (3:29.0) (3:29.1) Hey Ladies (3:30.4) Hey Ladies (3:31.7) Hey Ladies (3:32.9) Yee (3:35.0) woo woo woo woo woah (oh) (3:39.8) wo-woah (3:41.4) oh-oh yeah (3:45.1) oh oh oh (3:46.7) If he messed up you gotta hit em up (3:48.9) Hey Ladies (3:50.3) When your man wanna get buckwild (3:53.1) Just go back and Hit 'Em Up Style (3:55.6) Get your hands on his cash and (3:57.4) dub di dum, dub di dum Oh (4:01.1) When you go then everything goes (4:03.8) From the crib to the ride and the clothes (4:06.5) So you better let him know that (4:08.3)